


Make This Work

by DreamofHakeem (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Don't roast me my italian is rusty, Explicit Language, I cried while writing this, Other, Pain, Polyamory, She Pronouns but could be read as gender neutral, Use of Google Translate, brief mentions of smut, haha I love pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DreamofHakeem
Summary: “Hermosa? What are you doing?”When Gabriel came home late from the Blackwatch debriefing, the last thing he expected to see his cariña furiously snatching clothes off of hangers and lobbing them into her theatre trunk.“I’m packing my shit,” she spits at him, face as red as fire, accent thick as syrup as it makes a rare appearance. Possibly more confused than before, Gabriel leaves the bedroom to find Jack, smoking on the fire escape.“Jack, what is she doing?”Jack grimaces, like he’s been chewing on anger and he just let the foul taste hit his tongue for the first time in hours.“You heard her, she’s packing her shit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NutheadGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/gifts).



> haha Nuthead Gee has been posting a lot of Gabriel Reyes lately so you can blame her for this short little trainwreck. I cried while writing this but that's because i'm a sap pls kill me. I might write a happy Gabriel story to atone for my sins who knows

“Hermosa? What are you doing?”

When Gabriel came home late from the Blackwatch debriefing, the last thing he expected to see his cariño furiously snatching clothes off of hangers and lobbing them into her theatre trunk.

“I’m packing my shit,” she spits at him, face as red as fire, accent thick as syrup as it makes a rare appearance. Possibly more confused than before, Gabriel leaves the bedroom to find Jack, smoking on the fire escape.

“Jack, what is she doing?”

Jack grimaces, like he’s been chewing on anger and he just let the foul taste hit his tongue for the first time in hours.

“You heard her, she’s packing her shit. Good riddance,” he can scarcely let the phrase slip from his tongue before an angry head of curls is popping out of the bedroom window screaming swears like hexes.

“ _Fottuto bastardo, figlio di cagna! A_ _Addio a voi, dolore nel culo puttana!_ ” __ slams her hands on the sill for emphasis, before slamming the window and stomping through the bedroom to the chest-of-drawers- to empty it of her possesion as well. Gabriel runs back into the bedroom, leaving Jack to watch the traffic and calm down on the balcony. As fast as she’s snatching things out of the drawer, Gabe is faster as he snatches them from her and back into the drawer.

  


“You let go of me, Gabriel Reyes-” 

“ _Amada,_ please what has gotten into-”

“Fuck you Gabriel, you son of a bitch! Fuck you and fuck that man out there that you love so much!” she finally succeeds in snatching the blouse from his hands, no sooner ripping it from his grasp then tossing it to the ground and shoving him. He’s near twice her weight, but five foot three inches of pure fury manages to knock the enhanced man back an inch before he grasps her wrists to stop her from doing him any real damage.

“ _Cari_ _ñ_ _o,_ what of Jack? What is going on?” he’s pleading with her, so quickly brought to the edge of hysterics by her whirlwind of rage and the angry tears streaming down her face. She doesn’t answer his questions, just snatches her wrists from his grasp and begins tossing items from the suitcase at him, whipping jeans and blouses and bras at his face so hard they may as well have been baseballs.

“I’m sick of this, Gabriel. I’m sick of you and your _Jackie_ and your _Cari_ _ñ_ _o’_ s. I don’t want to be apart of this..this fuck-all mess you try to convince me is love. I hate him and I hate you and I want nothing of this, nothing of him, and nothing of _**you**_ anymore. That _puttana bianca_ wants me to pack my shit, huh? Wants me to leave, talking of happiness and calling me _un ostacolo_? Talking so much shit I can smell it in the air? Well fuck him, and fuck you to. You can have your Jackie, but you can’t have me too. You two can fuck each other to abandon’s end, cuz’ I’m packing my shit and getting the fuck out,” she spits the words at him like knives, and they rip through him as such. 

She’s run out of things to throw, kicked the mattress off the boxspring, and shoved her trunk off of the bed, but her chest is still heaving in rage and her face is red, hot tears ceaseless in their streaming down her face. She’s so angry, that for once, Gabriel doesn’t find it hot. He’s afraid, he’s so curled in on himself he might as well have sunken down on to his knees. He’s still as in the dark as ever about what led to this, but he’s so afraid he doesn’t know the words to say to her, can’t bring himself to approach her. 

“__  _ please, _ ” he can’t vocalize what he’s begging for, but he doesn’t need to, it’s in the tears in his eyes, the way he’s trying to swallow them down; she’s been reading his body for years  before he enlisted in the S.E.P. and years after, and though she knows what he’s asking, this is the one time she can’t bring herself to look into those hurt brown eyes and  _ give in.  _

She’ been giving in to this man since they made eye contact at that block party. When he flashed that perfect smirk at her, she  _ gave in _ and let him lead her in between brownstones to make out on someone’s stoop. When he proposed to her in the dead of night, mumbled it into her stomach and promised her forever and more after graduation, she held his head in her hands and dove into those chocolate pools and  _ gave in.  _ She  _ gave in  _ when he swore he’d resign from the S.E.P. for her if she ever asked, but she never could. She  _ gave in  _ when he brought Jack home for dinner the first time, and though she knew then that they’d never love each other the way they loved Gabriel, she let those blue eyes devour her and swore she’d never give in to Jack Morrison, but she could never refuse Gabriel when he held them both so closely, though their room was often too hot for close contact, and they were always sweaty after long nights, she  _ gave in  _ when Gabriel whispered his love for the two of them so lowly they’d not have heard had they not been listening.

But over the years, it became hard for Jack and __ to coexist, the smallest of things began to set them off, always at each other’s throats over one thing or another. They were seldom together as three, lovemaking and hate-fucking couldn’t ever coexist in the same bed, until the hate-fucking turned to just hate, until Jack and __ could only ever bring out the worst in each other.

And now  she could see Gabriel’s heart breaking in those deep brown eyes, and it hurt her, but not as much as being in this mess of a relationship. And she just  _ couldn’t give in.  _ There are some things she just  _ couldn’t tolerate _ , things she couldn’t hear and let go. She couldn’t -

“Please,  _ cari _ _ ñ _ _ a,  _ give us time. We can make this work.”

_ She couldn’t look at Gabe, not if she can hear the tears in his voice, not if she wants to leave tonight.  _ She keeps her head low and her eyes on the floor as she nudges past Gabriel, as she swats his hands from her shoulders, braces herself and swallows as she grabs her purse from the kitchen counter and her coat from the closet.

“I can’t make this work, Gabriel-” she bites her lip to stop its quivering.

_ I can’t give in to you, Gabriel Reyes. _

“-not this time.”

_ Not anymore. _

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: GUESS WHO'S WRITING A LONG ASS PREQUEL AND A POSSIBLE SEQUEL TO THIS ANGSTY MOTHERFUCKER! *jabs two thumbs at myself* THATS RIGHT IT'S THIS PAINSLUT RIGHT HERE THAT'S WHO


End file.
